This invention relates to an electronic cash register which can print only specified data of a kind among different kinds of stored data.
In the usual electronic cash register, the sales data are printed on a receipt sheet and also on a journal sheet. The receipt sheet is given to the customer, while the journal sheet is stored as a business record. While all the sales data are recorded successively on the journal sheet in the order of their registration, there sometimes arises a case when it is desired to check only particular data among the registered data for such purposes as analysis or reference. The conceivable cases when it is desired to check only particular data are, for instance, a case when it is desired to check only the specific mode data among data for various modes, a case when it is desired to check only the registered data keyed in by a particular clerk-in-charge among the data keyed in by a plurality of clerks-in-charge and a case when it is desired to check only data for a particular kind of transaction, for instance credit sales data. Also, there are cases when it is desired to check a group of sales data including particular data such as data corresponding to the operation of, for instance, a verification key for one customer among the sales data for a number of customers, or when it is desired to check particular data, for instance verified data, among a plurality of different kinds of registered data. Further, there are cases when it is desired to provide only the data for a particular customer defined by registration end data among a series of registered data or when the time zone when the ordinary keying operation is made is interrupted by a bargain sale time zone, during which bargain sales data are registered in accordance with the operation of the corresponding key, and is recovered so that the ordinary key operation is made again, both the ordinary data and bargain sales data are printed on a journal sheet without discrimination. In such cases, only the bargain sales data may sometimes be wanted for the purpose of checking. However, since all the sales data are successively printed as they are keyed in, the extraction of only particular data as those mentioned above requires extravagant checking of a great deal of successive data registered in the journal sheet. That is, it takes a long time for finding out only particular data for the purpose of checking, and also there is a great likelihood that some of data are missed.
The object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for printing designated data, in which data coupled by a keying operation are successively stored, and only designated data among the input data can be read out and printed